Spooky Squash
:For other uses, see Squash (disambiguation) Spooky Squash is a plant boss in the Boss Hunt gamemode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. From October 26, 2016 to October 29, 2016, and later returned on April 27, 2017 to April 30, 2017, August 31, 2017 to September 3, 2017 and November 5, 2019 to November 11, 2019. He is the main boss in the "Tale of The Spooky Squash" Boss Hunt gamemode in the Mystery Portal. Spooky Squash mainly hops around Aqua Center with no destination in mind, attacking any player that comes near with his fire breath and fireballs. He has an obscenely large amount of health, requiring players to complete a set of objectives in order to gain a temporary "Sugar Rush" boost which allows all players to deal large amounts of damage, and then they are actually able to take away substantial amounts of Spooky Squash's health. Completing the Boss Hunt rewards the player 15 Rainbow Stars and one of several special Halloween customization items obtained only by completing this Boss Hunt. The Spooky Squash returns in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville as a regular boss with its immense health toned down to fit such a role. Abilities *Fire Spit: Shoots a fire ball that does splash and fire damage. It's a range attack. *Fire Breath: Spooky Squash breaths fire at a close distance doing fire damage. Similar to Giga Torchwood's Volcano Breath *Spooky Slam: Spooky Squash slams the floor causing damage and stunning zombies. Health *Normal: 875000 health *Hard: 775000 health *CRAAAAZY!!!: 675000 health Strategies Like Sasquatch, Spooky Squash is a tough and very difficult boss unless the entire team knows what to do. Teamwork is key in defeating Spooky Squash. Players should aim to get two scientists and two heavy-hitting zombies as part of their team (Super Brainz, All-Star and possibly Foot Soldier are good choices). Having Toxic Brainz as one of the characters is very useful as his special abilities are useful later on, however, Scientists are the most important class, as you will likely get vanquished multiple times and the Scientists are of utmost importance for healing. Upon being revealed, Spooky Squash should not be attacked as it would do almost no damage to him. Instead, players should progress through the first phase where the zombies are required to power up two tombstones and keep them powered to anchor the guardian (A Champion Giga Torchwood). Players should have two team members stay behind (either both scientists or one scientist and one heavy-hitter) and keep the two tombstones raised whilst the other two head out to vanquish the guardian (either both heavy-hitters or one scientist and one heavy hitter). Players holding up the tombstone should keep in mind that if they are vanquished or leave the circle, the guardian will disappear and the team has to redo the entire phase so it is wise to put Dr. Heals next to you so you won't get vanquished. He will also summon Chomp Things, Roses, Citrons, Rock Peas, Vampire Flowers and Camo Cacti. After defeating the guardian, players must locate a candy bucket before defeating a few plant champions to fill it up with candy as part of a curse. It is recommended that a non-scientist character picks up the bucket as not only are scientists unable to use their healing abilities when holding it, but their low health makes them easier to vanquish, therefore restarting the entire phase. Another important point is that players without the bucket should not pick up/eat the candy as the message 'The candy was too sour' will show up, the player that ate it will be vanquished immediately, and the team will have to find the next champion, thus wasting time. If the time runs out, the bucket's bond will break, triggering the curse "All Hallows Eve", vanquishing the team and potentially costing them the game. After collecting the required amount of candy from vanquished champions, players receive a "Sugar Rush" boost which buffs their damage by around 50 times. In this state, all players should locate the Spooky Squash and inflict as much damage as they can onto it before the boost ends. However it is hard as Spooky Squash has no critical hitbox. After this, the entire cycle must be repeated until Spooky Squash is vanquished. However, if the Spooky Squash's health is low enough(To the point it is just barely visible on the health bar) and your team feel confident that you can defeat the Spooky Squash, continue attacking him though one must approach the boss less recklessly for a successful non Sugar Rush boosted attack. Gallery Close-Up_of_Spooky_Squash.png|Spooky Squash in-game EpicSpookySquash.PNG|Epic Spooky Squash's intro TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|Spooky Squash in the loading screen, along with two Weeds, Rose and Vampire Flower Crunch Squash.png|Super Spooky Squash seen in Crunch Mode smellthatpumkin2.png Spooky SquashHD.png|HD Spooky Squash Trivia *According to the loading screen before starting the Boss Hunt, the Spooky Squash exists because Crazy Dave put candy in the soil. *Unlike a normal Squash, he is orange and has a carved out face. This makes him look like a jack o' lantern, which may be because the Boss Hunt event came out around Halloween. **This does carry some truth in reality; aside from pumpkins, other gourds and related plants are also occasionally carved for Halloween, and squash are one of the plants that are among those to be carved. *Both he and Sasquatch attack with fire, summon food-based "curses", and are bosses that were featured in the Boss Hunt event that was introduced around Halloween. *Unlike other bosses, Spooky Squash has less health on higher difficulties. *For whatever reason, in Battle for Neighborville, in certain instances such as the Parade Gloat quest, they are incorrectly called Pumpkin Squash while in other instances such as the Roasted Root Vegetables and the name that appears when they're vanquished, they are still called Spooky Squash. See also *Squash (Boss) *Zombomb *Sasquatch Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants Category:Bosses Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2